Confession
by animefan143
Summary: Takes place a few years after Encore: Amu's realized her feelings for Ikuto, who happens to be in town, and is determined to confess. Amuto3 P.S. It says humor, but its not really all that funny


**Confession**

**By animefan143**

* * *

><p>17 year old Amu Hinamori rubbed her palms against each other in an attempt to warm up. It was a cold snowy winter day. Though the sky was only partly cloudy, the whole town was white. On days like this, Amu would usually stay in her nice warm home, unless she was forced to take her little sister Ami somewhere. But today was different, today she was meeting Ikuto. At Yuu's and Yukari's wedding, Ikuto was able to find his father Aruto, but he still wanted to travel around with the orchestra. Sometimes they would come to the city and Ikuto would be back for a couple of days. And every time he was in town, he'd find a way to be alone with Amu, whether it was separating themselves from the group or directly asking her out. This time he'd asked her out directly and told her to wait for him at the park in front of the fountain. Amu fidgeted as she looked around for Ikuto, her beating faster as seconds went by. Today's meeting was special from the others; today Amu was going to finally confess. She'd been really confused about her feelings for a long time, but on one of their days together, when she was about 15, it all became clear. The two had gone window shopping and were having a nice conversation when a girl had come up to Ikuto. Even just remembering it made her feel irritated.<p>

"_Hey, I'm Suzuki Mika. I think we went to school together. Ikuto-san right?" she said completely ignoring Amu's presence. "I haven't seen you in ages, you look great." She paused to see if he'd return the compliment. When he didn't say anything she continued "Hey I'm on lunch break, so do you wanna…." She smiled flirtatiously at him, which ticked off Amu, especially since she still hadn't accepted her presence._

"_No." he said bluntly before walking away with Amu, but Mika didn't give up. _

"_Huh, another time then?" She asked grabbing onto his arm. Then she finally noticed Amu. "Oh, is this your sister?" Sister? Amu thought annoyed. "She's good looking, like her brother." She gave him a wink, which didn't affect him at all, though pissed Amu off some more._

"_She not my sister. She my date." He said putting his arm around her shoulder and pulling her closer. Amu's heart skipped a beat and she blushed a little. Mika stared at them embarrassed._

"_Ah, sorry, I ah, didn't realize, ah sorry." She turned around and walked away from the two. After she was out of sight, Amu pushed him away._

"_I-I never said this was a date you know." She said using her cool and spicy outside character. He smirked, knowing she was embarrassed. They continued walking as if nothing had happened._

It may seem insignificant, but when Amu realized she was jealous, she also realized how much she wished to match Ikuto. She wanted people to see them together and think they were a couple. She didn't want any other girl to flirt with Ikuto like that again. She wanted him to be hers. But she knew she had to wait until she was older. Her originally plan was to wait until she turned 18, but she just couldn't wait anymore. She had to tell him! She'd suffered 2 years of pretending she hated his flirting or him holding her. She needed to tell him.

"Ah." Amu spotted Ikuto and started checking herself. She touched her long pink hair, which now went down to her waist, and made sure her two classical red X clips, pinned to the side, weren't messed up. Then she looked over her outfit. She was wearing a creamy white yarn dress, a long thick red plaid jacket with a matching scarf, white tights, and black boots that went up to her knees. After feeling confident that she looked good, she looked back at him and waved. Ikuto's hair had grown a little longer and he had become a little taller. He wore a dark green knitted jacket with a lighter shade of green scarf, black shoes, and black snow pants that looked more like jeans. "Hey Ikuto." She greeted him with a smile as he got closer, trying to hide her nervousness as much as she could.

"Yo." He waved and smiled before hugging her, making her blush. "You look really cute." The compliment made the blush become brighter. "I really missed you." He said rubbing his head affectionately against hers, much like a cat._ Okay, now, I should tell him now. Okay, I'll tell him!_

"Ah, Ikuto, I-I- I have something to tell you." She said grabbing his attention and making him stop. He moved her away so that were at arms length.

"What is it?' he looked at her intently, making her heart beat a little faster. She avoided eye contact and continued.

"I-I-I, I loo- I mean, ah, um. I uh, I love, love you." Her face was completely red now and looking away. She waited for a response. Even though Ikuto was obviously in love with Amu, she still feared rejection. Feared that he'd forgotten his feelings for her and moved on. Ikuto smirked and grabbed her chin, making her looked up at him. "Ik-" he cut her off with his kiss. He brought her closer again. She tried to push him away, but he didn't let go "Uphmmm." Her eyes started to close as she felt herself kiss him back. She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned against him for support, worried that her legs would give out any minute. He pulled away for a moment, before kissing her again. He kissed her lips again and again, each kiss gentle, loving, and passionate. He'd loved her for so long, she was his treasure and his first love. He expressed those feelings in his kisses, but it was those intense emotions that caused Amu's legs to become weaker. Well that, and the need for air. She managed to push him away and turned her head away, making sure he wouldn't just lean back in, gasping for air. Her face was red and her heart was pounding against her chest as she tried to calm down. "Sheesh, control yourself a little." Amu scolded, trying to hide her embarrassment as much as she could. "Can you please give me a proper answer?" She just really wanted him saw 'I love you too' or something.

"Eh? That was a proper answer didn't you get it? Hmm maybe I should try again…." He said mischievously leaning in for another kiss. Flustered, she stopped him from doing so.

"A real answer, with words please. I know you've said it before, but….I just really want to hear it." She said softly, feeling a little embarrassed. He smirked, loving the affect he could have on her.

"Alright, Amu," he grabbed her chin and made her look up at him again, "I love you too. I've always loved you and I always will." She smiled and let him kiss her again, kissing him back. After he was some-what satisfied, the two headed out for their first official date as a couple, both feeling ecstasy being beside the other, holding each others' hand. They knew long-distance relationships were difficult and very painful, but they felt they could handle it. They did really love each after all.

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>So whatcha think? Do you love it? Hate it? Please Review ^_^<strong>

**Shameless Advertisement: Hey Amuto fans who love Tadase too, i have story about TadasexOC. Its about him being rejected and finding happiness with a new love. If this sounds interesting, go to my account and check it!**


End file.
